Krista, What the Fuck
by Wildeve of the Heath
Summary: Krista is just simply having a bad day. One-shot.


I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

Krista, What the Fuck

Krista is just simply having a bad day.

A/N: Wrote it for a friend. I really don't know what I'm doing, nor what to make of this. *face goes to keyboard*

* * *

Not everyone has a good day.

No one was perfect.

Everyone has flaws.

However, the only exception was Krista.

Calm, gentle, innocent, and perfect Krista.

That was how everyone saw her.

So when Ymir looked up from her computer at work, she saw the girl enter the office considerably late, she gave her a grin and greeted her,"Morning, beautiful-"

"Fuck off," was her only reply as she stormed by.

Ymir craned her head to the side, she tried to process the words correctly. Did she just...tell her to fuck off? No way, it was too unreal, Ymir laughed and tacked away back at the keyboard.

Today's work consisted of developing a new code to improve Tumblr's messaging system, something that had been often requested by many users. Unfortunately, tasking Ymir solely to do this project made progress slow. After all, it had been a year that she had been sitting on it- any improvements that came up took a rather long time to get through. She absently tried to create the program but other things came up.

An hour of this led to playing on Minecraft- she had gotten considerably bored with work. This sort of distraction occurred often.

She built a tower, another project that had been gaining considerable attention. If she were on creative mode, the entire thing would be done in a day or two, but the public server she used didn't permit that. She had to take resources by hand, an arduous task that she sometimes bribed Sasha in the other department to do.

However, it was usually Krista who helped her out the most.

Ymir rifled through her chest, grabbed the needed supplies, and set off to work.

It was quiet in the server.

Somewhere, in the distance far below her, she saw a blond dot zoom around on ground level.

"Krista?"

Ymir shifted her character about before making a painstakingly long descent via stairs and seemingly endless corridors. Once she entered the main chamber, she found a sight that all Minecraft players dreaded from the enemy. She watched Krista line the entire floor with TNT blocks, already she had filled the entrance way with the explosives. Ymir panicked and furiously typed out:

** - The fuck is this!?**

No response.

She tried to destroy several block but by the time her diamond pick-axe had taken cared of half a dozen, she noticed the redstone dust trail that led to the outside.

** - Don't fucking light that!**

Just before she could be rid of the trail, it had brightly lit up and caused a nearby block to ignite.

** - YOU BITCH!**

The flashing black and white of the block sent her reeling off for the stairs but it had been too late. In the midst of blinding dust and deafening explosions in her headphones, she got up and jerked off the headset. The screen flashed red with the options to quit or respawn.

"FUCK!"

She stormed across the office room, her mood soured by the destruction of her glorious piece.

She entered Krista's cubicle to see that the blond was on the server as well, her screen showing the utter wreckage of the tower.

"Krista, what the fuck!?" Ymir blurted out, approaching her and spinning her around in the chair to face her. "Oh Jesus!"

Unfortunately, it turned out to be Armin. Ymir yelped at the sight of him, she fell back and landed on the floor; the man was the director for the floor, she didn't know what he was doing in Krista's cubicle but she certainly didn't like him being there.

"Ymir, how many times have I told you to work on that system?" Armin began, unamused by her distraction. "I had to get on Krista's account and access the server without you noticing, now I know where all your time's been spent. I am quite impressed with your work here but it's such a waste, now please, go work on your work; I figured this was a better punishment than reporting you."

The cheek of that little shit.

"Yes, Mr. Arlert..."

The sheer cheek of him.

She needed to go out for a smoke. The obliteration of her beautiful tower and the shock of discovering Armin was too much for her to deal with. As she walked down a hallway, she found Krista, the real one, in the lounge, alone.

Her attention went to her, she was drawn to enter.

"Hey, beautiful," Ymir said greeting her a second time.

She pulled up a seat by her.

"...did he do it?" Krista asked lowly.

"What? Armin TNTing my tower? Yeah, he fucking did it," Ymir said bitterly.

"...he knew you were slacking off, he threatened a pay-cut on me if I didn't help him get you to work. He caught me on Minecraft and, well, he decided to take over."

"Is that why you told me to fuck off?"

Krista's eyes widened at that; yes, Ymir remembered.

Krista laughed under her breath and covered her face in her hands. "Actually, no. I went drinking with Sasha last night. I woke up and she didn't, we were out late after all."

"Next time, make sure you go drinking with me and not Sasha." She immediately brought back the previous subject. "Can't believe you sold me out for money."

"Well, I have a rent to hold up."

"Y'know...my place is still open for you."

"Ymir-"

She pressed on. "You'll be paying less than what you do now."

Krista slowly told her,"I'll...I'll think about it."

"Good."

They were quiet for a while. Every so often, Krista sipped on her tea, something that she was using to cure her hangover. Ymir, on the other hand, was craving for a cigarette, she found her fingers drumming on the table, the beat constant yet soft.

"Sorry about your tower, I'm not happy about Armin either."

"Little fucker...does he have his own server?"

She thoughtfully looked at her tea, after a moment, she nodded. "Yeah, and I have access to it too."

"What's on it?"

"A really huge city, he recreated Shiganshina."

"...I won't let you pay two month's worth of rent if you let me on his."

"Deal."

And from that day on...Tumblr's messaging system was still inadequate.


End file.
